Sleep Is Dangerous
by FemaleDurkin
Summary: Oliver rescues her, until suddenly, she is the one rescuing him. Warning:references to rape (but none of the actual deed); Whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction ever, and I've always just wanted to see Oliver rescuing someone, didn't even matter who, just a damsel in distress kind of thing, and so I just sort of wrote this, so...wow what a run-on sentence. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Oh and no, I, quite tragically, own no part of the Arrow franchise, other than the poster I just ordered (it's supposed to come in by Friday-kind of dying with excitement!)**

Gashes ran up and down the young woman's body as one of the five men straddled her and cut the clothes from her body piece by piece, pinning her to the ground beneath his bulk. She thrashed, desperately trying to escape what she knew was coming, tears streaming down her face, finally freeing one of her arms, and managing to beat off one of the mans blows. Anger distorted his features as he stood and began to rain blow after blow on the cowering girl's small frame, grinning savagely as ribs cracked beneath his boot. Suddenly sounds of fighting erupted from behind as 2, then 3 of the onlookers were beaten unconscious by a hooded man- a green hooded man-the vigilante. Hope flickered in the girl, who looked to be barely out of highschool, and she clawed her way free of her attacker, only to be picked up and bodily thrown into the park's dilapidated fountain, struggling as the bastard forced her head under water, her thrashing attempts to free herself slowly subsiding as water crept down her throat, up her nose, burning into her lungs, the fire gradually cooling as her panic subsided and black dots rushed to fill her vision. And then she was free, the man running, running away from that strange hooded man, as water spewed from her mouth, still choking her, until finally she could take huge, shuddering, coughing gasps of air, her body forcing its way back to life, and then another man was moving at the edge of her vision, raising something dark and gleaming, a shot ringing out, and her hooded hero stumbled blood dripping from his shoulder. The girls shaking fingers met something cold and sleek, and she raised the pistol automatically **,** the gun vibrating in her hand as she pulled the trigger and the shooter collapsed.

Shivering in the frigid winter air, the girl managed to stumble over to her still, bloodied hero, dropping to her knees beside him, begging him to tell her what to do. In a rough whisper the hooded man told her where to go, where to take him, and she pulled him upright and began to half drag him the few blocks to what she knew as the club-verdant.

 **whohkay, that actually just happened I actually just wrote a piece of fanfiction. Wow.**


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed open and Diggle sighed in relief, ready to berate his partner for not calling, to tell him that he'd been worried sick after the signal from his earpiece gave out- but every chiding word froze like the winter world outside, as the bloodied, half naked girl, supporting Starling City's own vigilante came into view on the stairs.

Diggle ran. The solid rock of a man ran to support his partner, his boss, his friend, and help him down the stairs, and onto the table, stripping the green leather vest off as he went, sizing up the wound, the damage, and began to work on the man he considered to be his brother.

20 minutes later, as he finished the last, tedious stitch, Diggle felt Oliver stir beneath his touch, then jerk upright, his body coiled, ready to defend himself, eyes thrown open to asses any danger, then darting over to Diggle, the IV replacing lost blood, and the newly stitched hole in his shoulder. Slowly his breathing calmed, and Oliver swung his legs over the side of the medical table, only to nearly jump backwards, along with Diggle as a small, pain filled voice asked "Is he going to be okay?".

Both men turned toward the shivering, blood covered girl now standing at the bottom of the stairs, both shocked that they could have forgotten so completely the one who had gotten Oliver safely back, both wary as she hugged herself tightly, and gripped the wall, the only thing, to her, that didn't seem to be spinning.

Carefully, Diggle approached her, noticing for the first time the long cuts along her legs and torso, the dripping wet blonde hair, bruises on her neck and stomach, and the way her small frame shook like a leaf in a storm, before she swayed, and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Shit!"Diggle strode towards the shaking, unconscious ball of a girl, wincing as he felt her icy skin, and carried her towards the cot Oliver sometimes used after a tough day of training. Yelling out orders to his partner, who was no longer top priority, Diggle worked furiously to warm up the poor thing, recognizing the signs of hypothermia, and the dangers that came with it- even without her numerous other injuries. "What the hell happened out there!" the big man demanded, as he piled blankets over her shaking frame, and threw hot water bottles under them to add to the warmth. Oliver explained everything in that world-weary voice of his- the beating, screaming, fighting, drowning, and then the breathing again.'Shit' Diggle thought again as he tried to keep Oliver's savior alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Diggle POV

Too many cuts, and too many bruises, and too many scars for someone so small, and so young. And her clothes were gone-it looked like they'd been cut off as she struggled. Diggle knew what would have happened next. At least Oliver had saved her from that. But what if it wasn't enough. This was his fault- he knew it was. He'd completely forgotten about the one person who was responsible for Oliver standing safe and warm and healing right next him, while she had slowly bled and shook and cried behind him. This was his fault. He just hoped he could fix it.

Oliver POV

He helped when he was needed, and stood off to the side when he wasn't, but in the end, it was just waiting. Waiting and hoping and praying that someone else wouldn't die for him, because of him. So he waited.

 **Okay, can I just say that this is amazing? Not the story, but the response- I expected that I would maybe have a few people read it, if I was lucky, and once I got a few more publications to my name, a favorite or two- but somehow people have already commented, and favorited, and followed this! I guess the only thing I can really say is thank you! That and to please, feel free to give me advice, or other story ideas, or anything really- to me no criticism is bad criticism. Wow, rereading that I sound almost sickeningly cheery- but I really do mean every word. So just, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Girl's POV  
Blurred world, and sharp pain, and everything cold and dark and mean. What had happened? Then it came back, and no matter how she tried, a whimper tore from her throat as horrible teeth rattling shivers tore from her whole body, and she _remembered_ the fear and the pain and the _cold_. And then hands were touching her and she threw herself back, recoiling, anything to get _away_ , away from the strange hands that would hurt her.

Normal

She still shook. Three hot water bottles and every blanket they could scrounge up and she still shook. A small whimper slipped through her clenched teeth, and immediately Oliver and Diggle were there, strong hands gently turning her over. But they didn't expect her to flinch, to recoil far enough to fall off they cot with another choked cry of pain, like it was too dangerous to scream, or cry out.

Their hearts broke a little at that- she thought they would hurt her, but worse still was that little muffled cry when she fell, like she had learned not to make noise, or show weakness, even when half dead. They both knew what that meant- Diggle from the war, and Oliver from the island. Neither wanted to think about how this fragile looking girl learned how dangerous it could be to show pain.

Girls POV

Her compact frame hit the floor with a sickening thump, where she immediately curled in a ball, waiting for the blows or screams or pain she thought would follow- but there was just those gentle hands again, and soft, even words, soothing almost. After what could have been minutes or hours, carefully, hesitantly, she opened her eyes, focusing through the throbbing mass of pain that was her body, on the blue eyes in front of her.

Normal

Both of them were frozen for a split second as their charge hit the concrete floor immediately, instinctively, retreating into a ball. Then they moved simultaneously, Diggle checking her over, thinking of how to treat all the injuries he hadn't been able to yet- getting her warm had been top priority- while Oliver just spoke nonsensically, like how Diggle had learned to do for him during the nightmares. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe, you saved my life, and I'm okay now- I just need you to be okay. Those men are gone too, they can't hurt you again, and I've got you, and you're gonna be fine. Can you open your eyes for me? I swear neither I nor my friend will hurt you okay? You're safe, can you hear me, you're safe." Until slowly, her eyelids flickered, sliding open to reveal hazy, fear-filled green orbs, clouded with pain.

"W-what hap-penned?" Came the rough whisper, but Oliver couldn't answer, couldn't make her relive it. "You're safe now," he replied simply, "you're safe." Her eyes slid closed again, exhausted, as Diggle gently, carefully picked her up, placing her once more on the cot, and everything was quiet, except for her pained breathing, and the sound of cutting bandages and medical tape, until her eyes finally opened again as her shivering finally subsided. "You're Oliver Queen," she breathed, looking him over, confused, until her eyes fell on his bandaged shoulder and realization dawned on her face. "You're the Arrow."


End file.
